Castillo de arena (TsunaTachi)
by Ashery24
Summary: Tsunami un espíritu acuático marino se enamora de un joven humano llamado Tachimukai. Sonfic con la canción "Castillo de arena" del Pescao.


¡Aqui mi primer song-fic y mi primera historia de Inazuma eleven! Esto tendria que estar publicado desde hace casi 2 semanas pero pensaba que la semana de examenes(tenia 2 examenes por dia de hora y media y solo tenia que ir a esos examenes. Aunque eran examenes de TODAS las materias. Algunos eran incluso trimestales) era una semana más tarde y me pillo casi sin estudiar.

Por lo que tuve que dejar este fic y meterme a estudiar u.u. Bueno da igual ya soy libre (¡Yuhu!).

En fin dejando mis desvarios y excusas de lados este fic es un song-fic con la canción "Castilo de arena" del Pescao y es un TsunaTachi. Espero que os guste. n.n.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de Level 5. Si me perteneciera Otomura ubiera estado en el Inazuma Japan y ubiera ayudado a Tsuna a declarase a Tachi XD. La canción de "castillo de arena" tampoco es mia es del Pescao.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoXchico) y creo que me han quedado Ooc(que no se corresponde a su caracter)

**Nota:** Este fic es con el Pov de Tsuna y el de Tachi intercalados. Empieza Tsuna y sus POVs són todas las partes que estan debajo de la letra de la canción en negrita(que es cuanado canta el Pescao). Los de Tachi són los los de debajo de la letra de la canción en cursiva (que es una voz femenina. Diria que es Ana Cañas pero no estoy segura XD) y las tres ultimas partes (que cantan los dos a la vez) són Tachi, Tachi Y Tsuna. Espero que no sea muy lioso. Lo especificaria dentro del fic pero no me gusta como queda :S

Y por si alguien quiere escuchar la canción: www. youtube watch ?v= B8Lsl1MefbA (sin espacios)

~Castillo de arena~

Mi nombre es Tsunami Jousuke. Soy un espíritu acuático. Los espíritus acuáticos son seres sin forma definida (aunque pueden tomar forma humanoide). En su mayoría están compuestos de agua y pueden llegar a fundirse con ella. Los espíritus están viven, obviamente, en el agua. Aunque tiene que se en grandes cantidades. Su función es la de proteger la flora y fauna del lugar donde viven. Yo soy un espíritu acuático marino, es decir, que vivo en el mar. Pero yo soy diferente a los demás espíritus acuático...

**Como hacen las olas me acerco a ti, deshaciéndome**

**si no queda playa me estrellare solo con tu piel**

Lo que me hace diferente es que me enamorado de ti. Un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños del color de la arena y ojos azules como el mar. Es la primera vez que te veo, pero en este ultimo verano has venido cada día a la playa para tomar el sol cerca de la orilla. Me gusta mucho fundirme con el leve oleaje que llega a rozar tu piel. Es la única manera de poder estar con tigo sin que me veas

**Maldita marea me aleja siempre al atardecer**

**la luna me llama y se pone el sol, te he vuelto a perder**

Pero siempre llega el ocaso y baja la marea, alejándome de la playa. Y con ella me alejo yo. La luna arrastra el agua y me aleja de ti mientras que la puesta de sol hace que tu te vayas.

**Y paso la noche buscándote en el fondo del mar**

**te busco en la playa, tu forma se que aparecerá**

En la noche casi nunca descanso. Busco y pregunto a todos los seres marinos posibles alguna manera de estar a tu lado. Pero la respuesta siempre es negativa. Al final siempre acabo yendo al amanecer a la playa a esperar a que llegue un nuevo día y aparezcas.

**Solo tengo que hacer**

**un castillo de arena bajo tus pies**

Mientras espero en la orilla hago un castillo con la arena. Se que te gustan mucho, he visto como disfrutas viendo a otros humanos más jóvenes haciéndolos y a veces tu también haces alguno. Se que te gusta mucho ver el castillo que te hago diariamente.

_A veces te siento al tumbarme al sol_

_y sigues mis huellas cuando me voy_

Mi nombre es Tachimukai Yuuki. Tengo doce años y acabo de aprobar con buenas calificación mi ultimo año de primaria. Así que este verano mis padres me han traído a Okinawa de vacaciones para celebrarlo. En Okinawa hay una hermosa playa a la que me gusta ir a bañarme y tomar el sol. Y puede que os parezca raro pero...Cuando estoy cerca de la orilla me parece que hay alguien conmigo o cunado vuelo a casa me parece que alguien esta velando por mi. A veces me parce oír su voz...

_Merece la pena buscarte _

_merece la pena esperar_

No se si es mi imaginación, si me estoy volviendo loco o de verdad es real. Pero lo que si se es que lo que me gusta hacer es buscar esa agradable sensación que produce que alguien vele por ti y si algún día tengo que esperar un poco no importa porque al final te sentiré conmigo.

**Y al día siguiente no queda sol, nadie va hasta el mar**

**las olas se aburren buscandote, no aparecerás**

Otro día vuelvo a la playa esperando encontrarte hoy de nuevo. Pero hay algo raro..la playa esta totalmente vacía y parece que el sol no calienta ni brilla tanto. La angustia me recorre al pensar que no vendrás. Te busco insaciablemente por la playa todo el día pero al final tengo que resignarme. No aparecerás.

**Un barco me cuenta que se acabo el verano ayer**

**me voy de la playa ahora solo se desaparecer **

Me acerco a un barco pesquero. Allí un pescador amigo mio llamado Otomura me explica que el verano, que al parecer es cuando los humanos van a la playa, se acabo ayer por eso no hay nadie ya en la playa. Y por eso se que tu tampoco vendrás de nuevo. Así que con el corazón roto lo único que atino ha hacer es desparecer entre las olas del mar.

**Y paso la noche buscándote en el fondo del mar**

**te busco en la playa, tu forma se que aparecerás**

Aún así yo sigo buscando durante la noche una manera de estar contigo , y durante el día sigo yendo a la playa porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas.

**Solo tengo que hacer**

**un castillo de arena bajo tus pies**

A veces también voy a la playa para construir uno de esos hermosos castillos de arena que tanto te gustan esperando que vengas de nuevo para verlo.

_A veces te siento al tumbarme al sol_

_y sigues mis huellas cuando me voy_

No puedo olvidarte. No puedo olvidar esa sensación de sentirme seguro cuando me cuidabas. No puedo olvidar tu voz. Así que estas vacaciones de Navidad les he pedido a mis padres que me vuelvan a traer a Okinawa. Han accedido.

_**Merece la pena buscarte **_

_**merece la pena para a escucharte**_

En cuando llegamos a Okinawa rápidamente me dirijo a la playa. Te busco mientras intento volver ha escucharte. Y entonces te oigo.

_**Si sigues hablándome**_

_**yo sigo escuchándote**_

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el origen de tu voz. Entonces oigo un suspiro melancólico que me confirma que ha quien estoy escuchando eres tu. Empiezo ha llamarte intentando que me escuches.

_**Despierto esperándote **_

_**y duermo inventándote.**_

De nuevo vuelvo a estar en la playa haciendo un nuevo castillo para ti. De repente oigo a alguien que me llama. Eres tú. Siento que estoy soñando pero me doy cuenta que esto no es un sueño. Eres tu que te me acercas mirándome con infinito amor y yo ahora se que aunque no siempre podamos estar juntos siempre estarás conmigo en mi corazón. A partir de ahora por la noche en vez de estar en vela buscando una manera de estar a tu lado estaré soñando e inventando historias de momentos a tu lado.

~FIN~

Sinceramente me alegro de haber echo este fic. Hacia tiempo que tenia pensado el song-ficpero no se me ocurria quien la podia protagonizar. Asi que lo hice de esta pareja porque hace referencia a la playa y al mar y esas palabras en IE te recuerdan inmediatamente a Tsunami. XD.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan liado con los POVs.

Y sobre Otomura... que pudo decir es un personaje que me encanta y he querido incluirlo X/D. jejejeje.

Bueno tengo mas proyectos en mente que ya ire escribiendo aunque para uno necessito a alguien algo otaku o que sepa algo. No tiene que ser mucho pero si alguien me puede ayudar por favor avisenme /

¿Reviews?(Los anonimos los contesto en mi perfil)


End file.
